


Rassling on the Night Before Christmas

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/">Advent Drabbles</a> and a prompt at <a href="http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/">Spike/Buffy Fag Ends</a>: Twas the Night Before Christmas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rassling on the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and a prompt at [Spike/Buffy Fag Ends](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/): Twas the Night Before Christmas

“Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the castle  
Not a Slayer was stirring  
And Spike wanted to rassle.” 

Buffy stood before him, appearing out of nowhere in the entranceway to one of those huge stone-walled rooms that kept popping up. “Rassle?” she asked. 

“Fight, wrestle,” Spike explained, “although I was hoping we could go for a more open interpretation.” He leered, licking his lips. 

“You’re still a pig, Spike,” Buffy said, shoving him. He crashed into the wall, which was colder than he’d expected. 

“But I did miss you,” she added, mashing her lips, and body, against his.


End file.
